Survivor Gumball Island Ep.11 (Part 2)
Plot (Over challenge.) '''Jeff:' Come in guys! (Everyone comes in.) Jeff: '''Are you ready to get to your next Individual Immunity Challenge? '''All: '''Yes. '''Jeff: '''Alright, Gumball I will take it back now. (Gumball hands Jeff the Immunity Necklace.) '''Jeff: Once again Immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge you will each fill a bowl with rice, you will then place this bowl on your head. From there, you will manuever yourself through a series of obstacles where you'll then spill the bowl into your bucket. If at anytime the bowl falls off your head, you must go back and try again. First person to fill their bucket wins Individual Immunity. I'll give you a minute to strategize. (1 minute later.) Jeff: 'Alright, are you ready?! Go! (Everyone fills their bowls with rice,and places them on their heads.) (Skylar's bowl falls.) '''Skylar: '''This is incredibly hard! '''Emily: '''Can you relax?! This is easy! (Emily's bowl falls.) (Skylar looks at Emily.) '''Emily: '''Oh don't you look at me like that! (Tobias approaches a see saw.) (Tobias spills his bowl on the see saw.) '''Tobias: '''Aw dang! '''Jeff: '''I'm afraid that so far....no body has any rice in their buckets. '''Miss Simian: '''Not true! (Miss reaches her bucket and pours some rice into it.) (Tobias gasps.) (Tobias runs through the obstacle course and dumps his rice in the bucket.) '''Miss Simian: '''I'm not giving up without a fight! (Miss Simian overflows her bowl.) '''Jeff: '''Miss Simian has a big load. '''Tobias: '(to himself) Hey. (Tobias grabs some rice, and trips Miss Simian.) '''Miss Simian: '''GGGGGRRRRRR! (Tobias fillls his bucket with rice.) (Miss Simian grabs a big load again.) (Miss Simian dumps the load in the bucket.) '''Jeff: '''Miss Simian has a huge lead. (Tobias grabs a big load, and makes it across.) '''Jeff: '''Tobias once again with a big load. Both their buckets are almost full. (Miss Simian and Tobias grab huge loads and start racing through the obastacle course.) '''Jeff: '''They both have huge loads looks like this will do it! (Miss Simian trips Tobias and dumps her load into the bucket.) '''Jeff: '''Miss Simian! Wins immunity! (Jeff places the necklace on Miss Simian.) '''Jeff: Miss Simian, you are safe from Tribal Council tonight, everyone else is fair game. I will see you all tonight. (Meanwhile.) Miss Simian: 'Hey Tobias! '''Tobias: '''What do you want?! '''Miss Simian: '''Do you want another chance in the alliance? It'll really help! '''Tobias: '''No way! (Tobias starts walking away.) '''Miss Simian: '''WAIT! I NEED YOU TO VOTE OUT GUMBALL! '''Tobias: '''No! '''Miss Simian: '''But- '''Tobias: '''I said no! '(in confessional) Miss Simian: 'Am I really the only one who knows Gumball's beliefs?! Am I really the only one who knows he's taking over. I have got to stop him! '(out) (Meanwhile) Tobias: '''Hey Gumball! '''Gumball: '''Oh, hi Tobias! '''Tobias: '''Gumball, I need to tell you something, VERY IMPORTANT! '''Gumball: '''Well what is it? '''Tobias: '''Miss Simian is gonna vote for you tonight. '''Gumball: '''WHAT?! But why?! '''Tobias: '''I don't know. She didn't say. '''Gumball: '''What am I gonna do?! You know how persuasive Miss Simian is! '''Tobias; '''Relax. I know one person that can help you. '''Gumball: '''And who is he? '''Tobias: '''Come with me. '''Gumball: '''Okay. (Gumball and Tobias walk over to Darwin.) '''Tobias: '''Darwin! '''Darwin: '''Oh hi Tobias. What do you want? '''Tobias: '''Tell him Gumball! '''Gumball: '''It's Miss Simian. She's trying to get me out. Tobias said that you can help me. '''Darwin: '''As a matter of fact, I can help you. Come with me! (Darwin guides Gumball and Tobias to the rock pile.) (Darwin starts digging through the rocks.) '''Darwin: '''Aw! Here it is! '''Gumball: '''Here's.....what?! '''Darwin: '''The two Hidden Immunity Idols. '''Gumball: '''You found TWO of those?! '''Darwin: '''Yes. Me and Tobias hid them in this pile of rocks. (Darwin hands Gumball one of the Idols.) '''Darwin: '''Here. Just play this tonight at Tribal Council. '''Gumball: '''Thanks!.............But someone has to go home tonight! IfI'm not, who will?! '''Tobias: '''Don't sweat it! Long as we're together, we're safe. '''Gumball: '''Alright. (The three hug.) (Meanwhile.) '''Miss Simian: What an ignorant fool! We have to vote him out tonight! Emily: '''Alright, I'll vote with you. '''Skylar: '''I......guess.......I could......vote for him. But hhhhhheeee'sssss my frieeeeeeeend. '''Miss Simian: '''I know! But sometimes, things HAVE to be done! (Skylar sighs.) '''Skylar: '''I suppose you're right. '''Emily: '''That's the spirit! '''TRIBAL COUNCIL (Everyone comes in.) Jeff: '''I will now bring in the Jury. (Carrie comes in.) '''Jeff: '''Carrie. (Carrie sits down.) '''Jeff: '''Tobias, how did you feel about the challenge today? '''Tobias: '''I gotta be honest Jeff, it wasn't tha big of a deal. '''Jeff: '''Really?! '''Tobias: Yes, I believe I gave it my all. And I'm confident going into tonight's vote. Jeff: '''Miss Simian, you won the challenge today. What are you gonna do with that power? '''Miss Simian: '''Well Jeff, my plan is to exploit Gumball for who he is. '''Jeff: '''And what is that? '''Miss Simian: '''That is that he's growing into a power hungry savage! '''Gumball: '''I object to that! '''Miss Simian: '''Well Gumball you have to face it, we all know you're being a tolitarian! '''Gumball: '''Jeff, are you even listening to this woman! '''Jeff: '''I am listening quite clearly. '''Miss Simian: '''I also talked to Emily and Skylar earlier, and we plan to vote him off. '''Jeff: '''Emily and Skylar, is this true? '''Emily: '''Yes, Miss Simian talked to us about this. '''Skylar: '''I'm also with her. (Skylar sighs.) '''Jeff: '''Skylar I noticed you just sighed, are you uncomfortable with this decision? '''Skylar: '''Though I hate to admit it, I'm a little uncomfortable with the decision. '''Gumball: '''Don't worry Skylar, I'm not going home tonight! '''Jeff: '''Gumball, what makes you say that? '''Gumball: '''Well Jeff, Darwin gave me one of his idols earlier. '''Miss Simian: '''WHAT?! '''Jeff: '''Darwin, why did you give him one of your idols? '''Darwin: '''Because he's my brother. '''Jeff: '''Well you three, this changes your plan, and it is time to vote. (Everyone votes.) '''Jeff: '''If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and they'd like to play it, now would be the time to do so. '''Gumball: '''I will play my idol. '''Jeff: '''Okay. (Gumball hands Jeff the idol.) '''Jeff: Alright, you cannot vote for Gumball, everyone else is fair game. Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. Jeff: '''First vote, Tobias. '''Jeff: '''Darwin. One vote Tobias, one vote Darwin. '''Jeff: Tobias, two votes Tobias. Jeff: '''Tobias, three votes Tobias. '''Jeff: '''Four votes Tobias. '''Jeff: '''11th person voted out of Survivor Gumball Island and 2nd member of the Jury, Tobias. Tobias, that's five votes that's enough you need to bring me your torch. (Tobias comes up with his torch.) '''Jeff: '''Tobias, trube has spoken. (Jeff extinguishes Tobias's torch.) '''Jeff: '''It's time for you to go. '''Tobias: '''Okay. (Tobias leaves.) '''Jeff: '''Well I hope you learned that Idol trading is allowed and you shoudln't make assumptions. Grab your torches good night. '''TO BE CONTINUED Category:Survivor Gumball Island